Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 9/@comment-23785492-20170819044706
OHHHH BABY A TRIPPPLLLEEEEEEE, everyone be hype we've gone through a lot of work today in order to react and review three issues in one night, wow, I'm about to run outta breath. D; I must say before I read the issue tho, omg finally we have a main/supporting/guest cast thing I've actually been wondering who is who so ayyy good work in adding that in but Grace not considered protagonist and Darryn in the main cast over Bri? how dare u and also lmao @ Scrap being a supporting rather than a guest I love. Anyway, lets get to the reactions! OHHHH DAMNNN we just started this issue and Mel already calling Darryn out for not liking anything, that's my bae! MVP Lmao honestly if I was Drake and I'd just walked into the same room as two sisters who are known to have an attitude standing in a similar stance, I'd just back out like nope, not risking my head. Also Sabrina not getting a bit cleaned up after returning? Wow, not much of a professional! OOOOOHH, we are in for an interesting scene with Flake and Nancy I can tell, ommmg. Although I have to admit, I tend to have a habit of skim reading through a scene quickly before actually reading it and lmao when I briefly read him leaning back in his chair and her making her way over to him, my dirty mind just rolled I'm sorry! AYY SCRAP CAMEO, IDC about the Robbie/Jessica of the scene, I just want that Scrap screentime so gurl gimme. Okay Purry, I see you, copying telltale with a reporting knowing of someone's history as a killer. Can't come up with your own original storylines huh? Wow, Purry I'll leave forgive u. D:< Also, does that mean I should start shipping Flake and Nancy cause thats what happened in telltale twd??? :O new ship confirmed! Rip why has someone gotta scream at that moment, I was looking forward to some sisters hanging out time like come on! Hmmm, maybe I'm overthinking it but I feel like Darryn wouldn't let one undead that was missing its legs get to him as well as I feel like he wouldn't scream so Darryn putting himself in danger purposely in order to get his group to leave??? would add a nice mix to the rivalry between the two groups tbh. Lmao Robbie shook at the two of them being in the bedroom I love, cute smol boi is too shook by the undead world. And ayyy sister bonding time although I need to be honest since this the last scene of the issue and you did say your reasoning in the trivia but imo I feel like you need to add some more to this issue, maybe like just the two sisters walking off together while Flake and Nancy stand outside the cabins, sharing an awkward look idk ur the writer so it is your decision, I'm just saying. Also another opinion while we're being honest, I feel like with your cast list, you should do what I do and not include people who don't actually appear or at least put beside their name that they don't appear, IDK tho that doesn't matter as much as the other point I made. Otherwise this was a generally nice issue, I liked what was given and I do like the rivalry between groups, as much as I love Mel, the rivalry does need to go through, I like the realism of two groups working together but not getting along completely and other stuff was nice too BUT it did feel lacking a bit for me, idk like I was excite to see Sabby going out on her own because I thought that would happen and then I do think Bri and Sally need to be appearing more like its a shame when an issue skips them. It's alright though, it was still a good issue so don't let me being an ass get you down. Please, I love you and Dead Weight. D; And ayy thats it, I'm caught up on Dead Weight. Now I just need to read an entire two seasons of Happy Hill (I think, at least one) so RIP ME. P.S. you think 2,000 words is hard to write for a issue? Get on my level. ;3